1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates, generally, to keyless entry systems. More particularly, the invention relates to keyless entry systems for unlocking and unlatching doors.
2. Background Information.
The state of the art generally includes various keyless entry systems. These systems include various methods for authenticating the identity of a person authorized to enter through a door, such as entering a code on a keypad or swiping a card through a magnetic strip reader. U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,051 discloses a keyless entry system designed to replace existing key locks. Codes are entered on a keypad to extend and retract a solenoid slug. An extended slug engages a ratchet in a camlock and locks the dead bolt in an extended position. U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,086 discloses a keyless entry dead bolt lock which extends and retracts an existing dead bolt. A remote control transmitter and receiver are used to activate a motor and worm gear. The motor pushes and pulls a rod that rotates a crank to extend and retract the dead bolt. This lock is designed to work only with a dead bolt.
These devices and methods are believed to have significant limitations and shortcomings. Specifically, they are difficult to install in existing doors, and they fail to efficiently unlock and unlatch the door. Applicant's invention provides a keyless entry system which is believed to overcome the limitations and shortcomings of the known art.